


The Chosen Queen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Uther throws a ball to find the Prince a bride. Arthur choice is not who he expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Queen

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** The Chosen Queen  
**Rating** G  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 1042  
**Trope:** Disguised/Masked  
**Summary** King Uther throws a ball to find the Prince a bride. Arthur choice is not who he expected it to be.  
**Warnings** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

There came a time when the Prince of Camelot was of age and it was time to choose a wife to rule beside him. The King threw a ball and invited all the eligible maids of noble blood in the kingdom. 

There was a problem with the invitations. The one woman that the Prince loved more than anything was not invited. 

The Prince received a note the morning of the ball. He recognized the handwriting and did as it instructed. His beloved had a plan.   

The ball was already in full swing when the music drifted out the windows of the manor house. The Prince’s beloved emerged from the woods and looked around to see if anyone had seen her. She was satisfied that no one had seen her face before she lowered her mask and walked into the garden. 

The music drew her into the ballroom. She took a glass of champagne off of a waiter’s tray as she walked inside. She tried to look as if she had been there since the beginning. She looked down at her dress and felt suddenly underdressed for such a grand affair. She shook off that feeling and looked around for the man she was there to meet.

Several men were dressed in tuxedos but she was looking for the one with the pink rose in his lapel. She didn’t see him at first but he moved into the ballroom from the hallway and stood standing still. She could tell he was looking for her. 

She walked over and curtseyed. She stood before him and waited for him to respond. 

“My Lady, may I have this dance?” He said with a soft smile. He had seen the pink rose in her hair. 

“Of course, My Lord.” She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. 

“I have been waiting all night for you.” He whispered into her ear as they danced the waltz. “I thought you would have been here earlier.” 

“I had some trouble getting in. it seems that I don’t have an invitation.” She whispered back. 

He frowned. He thought all the women of age had been invited to the ball. He wasn’t aware that only those of noble blood had received invitations. 

He had a moment of doubt that he knew who she was. If she wasn’t an invited guest then he had no idea who the woman with the pink rose in her hair was. Was he mistaken as to who he thought she was?

"Tell me. How is it that you know me?" The Prince asked.

“I was the one that sent you the note to wear the pink rose in your lapel. I told you that I would have one in my hair.” She said. “Do you still not know me?”

He suddenly walked her out to the garden and slipped them into a private alcove with a bench. “Sit with me.” 

She sat with him as he asked. She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

He reached up and took off her mask. “Guinevere, you took a great risk to come here without an invitation. If my father finds out that we were together there may be dire consequences.” 

“I know Arthur but the invitations were only sent to maids of noble blood. This ball is for you to choose a bride. Choose me. He has to abide by your choice. It is the law that he himself decreed.” She reached out and took his hand in hers. 

“Put your mask back on and I will make the announcement. I don’t know if my father will agree to this but as you said it is the law. The one thing he has always said is the law is the law.” He helped her to stand.

She put her mask back on and they went into the ballroom. They both went to stand in front of the King. 

Arthur bowed. He removed his mask. “I have made my choice, Father. This is the woman I intend to marry.” 

“Remove your mask.” King Uther said. 

Guinevere curtseyed and removed her mask. 

“What is your name? I do not recognize you.” Uther said. 

"Sire, I am Guinevere Leodegrance. I am the daughter of the blacksmith.” 

“Arthur she is not a lady of the court. You must make another choice.” Uther waved to the other women in the room. 

“Father, the law states that I can choose any woman that I want. It doesn’t say that she has to be a lady of the court.” Arthur reminded him. 

Uther took a breath. “Fine. You will marry her tomorrow at midday. But you shall have to seek permission to marry her from her father.” 

“I understand Sire. I will do that tonight.” Arthur bowed and led Guinevere away and out to the garden. 

“He doesn’t seem pleased.” Guinevere said

“Don’t worry. Do you know how your father will answer?” Arthur asked.

“He will be pleased.” Guinevere said. She took his hand and stood up. “Come. I will take you to see him.”

The blacksmith was overjoyed that his daughter was the chosen bride of the Prince. Tom Leodegrance gave his permission quickly.

Tom and the King watched the next day as their children were joined together in marriage. The bells of the churches rang through the land in celebration. The wedding feast was the largest in known history. 

When the King bestowed a title and gave him lands, Tom accepted them gracefully but kept to his forge. He was more comfortable with callouses on his hands than large amounts of time. He used his new position to help those in need as he been at one time. 

There came a time when the old king died and Arthur became king. On that day, Arthur placed a jeweled crown on the head of his beloved Guinevere in front of every noble in the land.      

“From this day forward my beloved, Guinevere is the Queen of this land. She is strength and beauty. These are the two things that embody this land. She is one of the people and she is the true heart of Camelot.” Arthur said to the crowd. “Long live the Queen!”


End file.
